jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Active Users count
Forums: Index → Bohemian King Hi. I am doing a count of active users this days. I will like to know where are you from, what languages you know,in which momment of the day you connect most, what is your favorite part of Jojo and since when(and how) do you know about the manga. I think i should begin with the presentations: I am from Argentina (South America is someone is wandering where the hell is that), I speak mainly in Spanish and English. I am sort of irregular with the hours to connect, My favorite part was Part 2 until Part 6 and now i thinl is SBR. I Know Jojo since 2008, just for a casuality, bored in a manga site, Jojo was the random manga of the day and so, the magic began... Bohemian King (talk) 16:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: I'm hoping more people post here soon so we can establish a better communication between us. Kai, Camilo Thanks for answering. Bohemian King (talk) 01:39, November 16, 2012 (UTC) MetallicKaiser My name is Josh, but you guys can call me Kai. I'm from and was born in the United States, and have been presumably living here all my life. Currently, I have a busy college schedule, but I am usually at home after 5 pm Pacific Standard Time (PST). On tuesdays and thursdays, I don't get home till Midnight. My favorite part of the series would probably be Part 2 or Part 4, mainly because I'm a young joseph/Older Jotaro fan. I've been a fan of series ever since I created this wiki account, and I quite frankly, i checked it out after being subjected to the ROAD ROLLA DA meme. Glad I did though. MetallicKaiser (talk) 15:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Camilo113 My name is Camilo (derp) Hi! I'm from Chile (South America). In this moment i'm about to finish school and head to summer vacation (long vacation for us) so i can be active a long part of the day. My favorite part is Part V: Vento Aureo, the best part (IMO) is Part II: Battle Tendency, but actually all sagas are awesome and now JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is my favorite manga, nothing now can match this perfection, not even Bleach (that was my first favorite manga). I've been a Touhou fan since like 1 and a half year and thanks to that i met JoJo (the autor of TH is great fan of this series), my favorites characters are Diavolo and Funny Valentine. I wish i could help with anything in this community and help it grow, Thanks 21:09, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi, my name is Pedro. I'm from Brazil and speak Brazilian Portuguese and English, but as it isn't my first language sometimes I end up writing some typos. Due to recent problems, i can only afford an really really really really really lag internet that only works well on random days. That makes editing and loging much more time consuming on the days it doesn't work good, and that is the motive i never created an account here: to lose less time. Because of that I can't add images or add sources, but that isn't much of a problem because, as I talked to the people here, I saw that everyone is really helpfuI. I'm currently working on a project for pages about different-media characters and just finished reading Part III: Stardust Crusaders, editing the characters pages while reading. My first contact with the series was with the PSX game, when i got it as a present but for whatever reason didn't work on my console, attracting me only by the collection of "bizarre" characters on the cover. Decided to start reading after I was finally able to play the game and just loved it. 01:55, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ----- It's okay Pedro, i just hope you continue reading the forums and continue to help us. Bohemian King (talk) 02:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC)